Click Bait
by Loyal and Just
Summary: A regular teenage girl is given a remote. This remote gives her the ability to enter any show she chooses. What will she do with her new found power.
1. Chapter 1

I laid in my bed, comfortable in a over sized flannel and worn gray soffee shorts. I was holding my remote scrolling through Netflix as I flipped through fan fiction on my laptop. I couldn't tell what I was in the mood for. Watching a show, reading, or watching a show and reading. And if I did that, did I want to read a fan fiction related to the show I was watching? Or did I care? I couldn't decide.

The lights in my room started to flicker and suddenly the room went dark. What was happening? Then it was all dark. Darker then it had been before. I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face. Then, just as fast as the black had come I was standing in a white room. What the actual fuck was happening right now? Did I fall asleep. I don't remember falling asleep. Am I hallucinating? I turned to look at my surroundings, it was white. Everything; the white seemed to go on for miles without end. Like in one of those movies. Am I in a movie? No, that would be absurd. Of course not, I mean maybe something like in a movie is happening to me which is awesome in and of itself, but I myself am not in a movie. That's not how movies work.

Suddenly a man appeared in front of me. Wait, is that Samuel L. Jackson?

"Are y- Are you Samuel L. Jackson?" I asked like the giddy fan girl I was.

"Well who the fuck do I look like, of course I'm Samuel L. Jackson."

I was star struck. I couldn't even think of what to say right now. "But wait, why are you here? Also where is here?" I paused. "Was I kidnapped by Samuel L. Jackson? I mean I wouldn't complain, I could be kidnapped by worse people."

"Can you please just shut the fuck up for a second. God rambley bitch" I would've been offended, but it was Samuel L. Jackson and come on, how could you be mad at that. Also I just noticed that he had his stutter from Kingsman and was dressed in his characters signature all orange outfit, with is flat brimmed hat and google glasses. "Now, if you would just let me explain. You have been chosen specifically by some ornate higher being, I don't know the exact fucking name, as one of the few select whinny teenage girls to get one of these fancy remote thingies."

He pulled a large remote out of his pocket. It was black, like most remotes. But it only had 6 buttons and then a key pad with every letter of the alphabet, and 4 arrows pointing to either side and up and down near the bottom. The 6 buttons were a start, a stop, a play, a pause, one that looked like it had a question mark on it, and a money symbol button. I'd never seen a remote like this.

I rushed over to him to get a closer look. "What's it do?" I asked as I admired the foreign object that was apparently mine.

"Well if you would let me get to that part. It allows you to travel to any television world you'd like."

I looked back up at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, choose a show any show. And you get to enter it and be a prat of it."

I laughed a little bit "You're shitting me right?"

"No I'm not shitting you? You don't think I have better things to do with my time then prank a little brat?"

"I'm sorry, it's just. This can't be real. I mean how?"

"I don't fucking know. I didn't make it. I'm just the damn messenger. Now listen. There are some rules here. You can't tell anyone in the show that they are in a show, this is their reality remember. And no major fucking with the plot. You're a side character, not a protagonist. You're there to add to the plot, not take away or alter."

I grabbed the remote and starred at it in awe "Holy shit, you're serious. This is amazing"

"Yeah, sure whatever," he grabbed it back "Now this is how it works. You type the name of the show you want to go in. To start the show you press the start button here. As soon as you don't want to be in the show anymore you press the stop button here. And important thing, whatever happens to you in the show happens to you in real life. So don't go putting yourself in some horror shit where you gonna die. Because if you die, you're dead. Now because of this you also have the pause button. You can pause the show at any time and move around as you please, and when you're ready just press play again. Now I feel like I should have told you everything you need to know by this point, but if at any time you feel like you have a question or need help with something, just press this help button that looks like a little question mark. Now the money button is a little different. This button is for anything you might need to pay for in the show, like food or other stuff like that. So you press this $ button, then you type the amount you need down there at the bottom, then press the $ button again and the money will appear in you pocket" He explained.

"Wow. Okay question time?"

"Yes?"

"So, do I get to choose when in the show I come in? Or is it always season 1 episode 1."

"It's preset to that yes, but as soon as you select to show you want it will ask what episode you wish to start on, set it where you want it and press start. Anything else?"

"Um, is there anyway to affect my age? Because a lot of my favorite shows have adults, so I probably won't fit in super well as a 16 year old girl."

"Oh yeah, that's true." He snapped his fingers and he was gone. Well shit, now I'm just alone and don't know how to work this. Suddenly he reappeared.

"Okay, I'm back. I asked the powers above or whatever and they said if you want to change your age press the a button 3 times then put in the age you want to be. Then you'll be good."

"Okay, cool." I looked back at him, "This is by far the most awesome thing that has ever happened to me. But why me?"

"Because there was a random selection of 30 girls in the entire world and you were one of them. Just be happy and don't ask questions. Now if that's all, I've gotta go."

"Okay," I waved as he began to turn away. "Thank you soo much, I can''t tell you how grateful I am. And one more thing,"

"Yes?" he turned back with in annoyed tone.

"Could you say the line?"

He rolled his eyes "Okay. But just the once. And then I'm out."

"Yup" I smiled.

"I've had it with these motherfucking snakes, on this mother fucking plane" he said; I smiled and he was gone.

I looked back down at the remote, okay then time for the adventures to begin.

 **Author Note** **:** Okay, so I know this chapter wasn't written the best, but I just needed a starting point to work forward from. I will be going into multiple shows so really no matter what show you watch you can come read this and enjoy it. Also you don't need to read every chapter, just the shows that you like. Also this will be very long, with many chapters per show. Another thing, I know this sounds exactly like another fan fiction out there. I don't remember the exact name, but it was a Freaks and Geeks fic with this same basic plot scenario, but she never finished her story, and she never did any other shows. And it's a great idea, so Imma run with it. But I will fully admit that the idea was not mine, and I'll give full credit to whoever it is that wrote that other fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, decision time. What first? There are so many amazing shows to choose from. I'm binge watching Criminal Minds right now, so that's the freshest in my mind. And I have always had a thing for Dr. Reid. Yup that's it. I'm doing Criminal Minds and I'm gonna get me a piece of that adorable nerdy mess of perfection.

I looked down at the remote and tried to remember his instructions. I typed Criminal Minds in at the bottom and then the words disappeared and it asked what season I wanted to go in. I knew I wanted to come in around season 6 because that's when he cut his hair and he is soo hot with the short hair. Although there's a lot going on at the beginning of season 6, and I don't know if I want to jump into all that. So probably towards the end of season 5. I think it was episode 22 that he got his hair? I typed in season 5 episode 22. I was about to press the start button when I remembered what he told em about age. I figured I probably couldn't do much as a 16 year old on Criminal Minds, other then like, probably die I guess. So Reid is 24 in season 1, and 30 in season 7. Which means he's somewhere between 28 and 29 in season 5. So I'm going to put myself as 26. Now, time to press start I guess. I pressed the button and the room went dark aggain.

The next morning, I woke up in a strange apartment building. I stood up and went to a mirror. I was still wearing my same pajamas from the night before. I looked at my face in the mirror, it was still my face. But it was, I don't know different. Apparently this is what 26 looks like, weird. I decided to walk around the apartment. It was a one bedroom, with a bathroom across the hall. The living room was a moderate size, not large, but not small. There was a single couch positioned across from a small television. It was a flat screen, but it was small and thick. Wow, I had almost forgotten that televisions used to look like this. I was only 9 when this season was shot in 2010. Behind the couch was a small kitchen and a table which I supposed meant that was the dining room. On the table was an envelope. I rushed to the table to open the large yellow paper. Inside was a letter, a key ring, and my cell phone. The letter read

 _"Welcome to Criminal Minds, you're name is Natalie Turner. You are 26, and you are a technical analyst for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. You will be working along side fellow analyst Penelope Garcia. Today is your first day, the location of your office and this apartment have been preset into your google maps on your IPhone from your real life. We have provided you with your phone so you may still look up facts about the show, and use other things which would not normally be available in this time period such as Netflix, your music, and things like google maps. There is a light green Volkswagen Beetle in the parking lot for you to drive to work. In your closet you will found, any piece of clothing you could possibly want. With all this being said, good luck._

 _P.S a private message from your guardian Samuel L. Jackson: Don't fuck shit up."_

Awe, well wasn't that nice of him, I laughed. I looked at the time. It was 5:40. I know Hotchner is usually at the office by 6 am at the latest, and I should probably be early so I can introduce myself and make a good first impression. And according to google maps I live 10 minutes from the office. Shit. So I need to leave like now. Wait, or I could use the pause button. I mean, that is technically what it's here for right. I pressed it, but wait. How do I know if it worked? I pressed play again, then grabbed a mug off the counter and through it in the air and pressed pause. The mug instantly froze mid air, sweet. Okay it worked. Now I have time to get ready. I put on a white button down and khaki skirt that stopped right above my knees with a pair of black heels. I wouldn't normally dress this professional, but it was my first day at the FBI, so why not. I walked out with my phone, keys, and remote stashed in a purse.

I quickly found my car in the parking garage. Here's where we hope I can drive while the show is still paused. I put the keys in the ignition and nearly jumped with joy as the sound of the engine came. I started towards the office. Along the way I saw that there was a star bucks in between my apartment and the office. I parked in the parking lot and walked inside. It's still 5:40 which means that I have time to stop for coffee before work. I pressed play and everyone around me suddenly began moving again as if nothing had happened. This was awesome. I walked up to the counter and ordered a coffee to go and was out in 5 minutes.

I got to the office by 5:55. Perfect timing. I walked in the building, and wow. It was just like in the show. The bullpen was primarily empty other then a couple agents walking around near the outside. But no one I recognized. I noticed I was hyperventilating from excitement and nerves. Wow, this was really happening. This was real. Wow. I calmed my breathing and walked up to Aaron Hotchner's office. I knocked once before opening the door a crack and popping my head inside. He was seated at his desk but looked up as soon as I opened the door.

"Hi, is this a good time?" I asked timidly.

"Yes, come in" he said kindly, but his face holding his signature scowl. I walked up to his desk still standing awkwardly. "How can I help you?"

"Um, my name is Natalie Turner. I'm the new tech analyst."

He smiled and I nearly fell backwards. That was not an often seen sight. "Oh yes." He stood up and leaned across the desk the shake my hand. "Welcome to the BAU."


	3. Chapter 3

**I found the fan fiction that I referenced before. It was a Freaks and Geeks Fan fiction called _Remote Control: Episode 1_** **and it was written by MysticHysteria. And while I know she had a different reason for the remote and everything then I do, and she did a different story with all different characters. The original plot premise of the remote and getting to travel to any tv show was originally hers. So I am giving full credit where credit is due, because I do not want any hate coming my way for stealing the idea or something.**

 **Aside from that, I just want to say thank you to those first people to read this. I posted the first 2 chapter literally less then 2 hours ago and they've already gotten more then 30 views. So thank you, to you few select people. Also from the traffic stats that the site provides, I saw that 2 people from Ireland have read this. And just want to say to them, hey not to sound creepy. But you guy's should totally hit me up in the comment section. I personally am not Irish, I'm American, but I am a ginger, and have Irish heritage, and love Irish culture. So you should totally hit me up. And with all that being said: standard disclaimer, I do not own Criminal Minds or any of it's characters. And now, without further ado, back on with the story.**

 **Also I reference a lot of specific dialogue so I would recommend watching the episode before or while reading this.**

I smiled and returned his hand shake.

"As you probably know, I'm Aaron Hotchner the teams unit chief." he was being oddly friendly, and it was kind of freaking me out. This is not the Hotchner I remember. "We actually just got a new case, so I'm sorry but you'll just have to hit the ground running. I was just about to go brief the team. You can come along and I'll introduce you to the rest of the team. Then Garcia can brief you on the rest."

"Sounds good" I smiled in response.

He led me out of his office and down the hall to the conference room. We entered and I saw them all, Morgan, Garcia, JJ, and Prentis, and Rossi, but where was Reid? Everyone looked at me as Hotchner walked to the front of the room and I followed close behind like a small child.

"Where's Reid?"

"Here sorry" The doctor said as he raced in quickly and sat down around the desk. Everyone stared at him with a funny look.

"Well, hello" JJ said in a humors tone. Oh, I remembered this scene. I tried to hide my inward laughter, this was a funny scene.

"What did you join a boy band?" Hotchner asked from the front of the room with a laugh, as a reference to the younger team members new hair style.

Spencer looked back at the group confused by their shared smiling "No?" everyone in the room laughed at this.

"So, now that everyone's here I have an announcement to make. This is Natalie Turner, she will be joining Garcia in our tech department, and is the newest member of our team." Everyone looked at me and smiled. I could tell I was blushing. Wow. These were all the characters I loved, and they were all looking at me. I took a seat in between Hotchner and Reid, and I may have been imaging it but I could have sworn I got a small smile from the adorable doctor. They continued on with the briefing and I sat there listening to the dialogue I had already heard and randomly looking back to sneak peeks at the resident genius. They were talking about social media and it was all I could do not to laugh at the victim's My Space page on the screen. Wow, they really did have no idea how simple this stuff was compared to what it will become.

The meeting was dismissed and everyone stood up to leave. I was about to follow Garcia when I felt a tap at my shoulder. I turned to face the 6'1 genius and smiled.

He reached out his hand to shake mine "Hi I'm Dr.-"

"Spencer Reid. I know" I smiled and returned the shake. "I'm a fan of your work"

He smiled, and I swear I made him blush. "Well, thank you? Um, Natalie was it?" he asked and we began to walk out of the room together.

"Yeah"

"So what made you decide to join the BAU?"

"Oh, um, that's a great question" shit "I guess, I've just always been a fan of your guys' work. And, I don't know, I just felt like this was the place I needed to be."

"Well we're all glad to have you here" he smiled to me and walked away.

Wow. I just talked to Matthew Gray Gubler. Or Spencer Reid. I don't care, either way it was amazing and I think I might faint.

Then I made my way down to Garcia's office. I am so glad they put me with her instead of as an agent. I mean yeah, I'd love to spend more time with the characters but I'm good not having to question serial killers and hold a gun. That is so not my cup of tea. Oh shit, but wait. I don't know anything about computers. Fuck. I ran to the bathroom and pulled out my remote for the help button. I pressed it and Samuel L. Jackson appeared in front of me in the bathroom.

"What the fuck do you want girl. Aren't you living the dream right now?"

"Well, I am. But I was just wondering. So the like higher beings or whatever said that I'm a tech analyst in this show."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah and, only one big problem. I don't know shit about how computers work."

"Are you serious? Have you tried to use a computer yet?"

"No."

"Well obviously not, or you wouldn't be wasting my time with this bull shit. The information you need to know has already been hard wired into your memory. Trust me, you sit down at a computer and try to do something, you'll know how to do it."

"Oh, okay." I smiled at the simple response "Well thanks I guess." and as soon as he appeared he was gone again. He really was an unpleasant dude.

I entered the tech room, and it was amazing. It was basically just a dark little hole full of computer monitors and other random colorful objects. Garcia turned around with a smile. She stood up and ran over to me, grabbing my arm abruptly and shaking it rigorously.

"Hi m name is Penelope Garcia and I'm sure you already know that, but it is such a pleasure to meet you. I just know we're going to be the best of friends. Can I hug you?" I slightly nodded just so she would stop shaking my arm. Then her arms were around me in a large embrace. She let go then looked down at my outfit. "No offense but we will need to update your style a bit. This is a hole of color and expression. You aren't one of them, you don't need to go out and see people everyday. So you really don't need to look this professional. Besides the fact, that we do a lot of siting and honey girl that is not going to be comfortable to sit in all day." She zipped through her words, but I could understand most of them. She guided me toward the monitors and a swivel chair. "This is your chair, and these are your screens feel free to decorate as full as you please" She said motioning to her many colorful and fluffy souvenirs.

I sat down and spun the chair around once, it was comfortable. "Nice" I said in appreciation of the chair and the room.

She sat down across from me "So where did you go in between the briefing and here? It looked like you were going to follow me out but when I turned around you weren't there?" She asked nosily.

I felt a small blush creep over my face but tried to brush it aside. "Oh, it was nothing. Dr. Reid just wanted to welcome me to the team, and we talked a bit. But then I came right here."

She paused with a slight grin. "What was that I just heard"

Shit, I should've never brought him up around her. She is literally psychic about these sort of things. "What?" I tried to act like I didn't now exactly what she was about to say.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. You totally think he' cute."

My voice raised slightly "Who Reid? What, no I don't."

Her eyebrows raised and her smile grew wider. "Oow, you really think he's cute. You're into him. Yes. Finally some romance in our dreary lives of murder and despair."

"Romance, hold on. I just me the guy. Besides the fact it's not like he'd be into me." I said trying to deny it, even though I really hoped what she was saying could be true.

"He wouldn't be into you? Please. Honey you're a bombshell. And did you meet him? He really has no room to judge the ladies. Oh, this is now my soul mission in life. This is happening. I am making it happen. My two babies are going to get together and it's going to be adorable." She cheered with a little clap and then turned back to face her monitor. We worked for a few hours, and Samuel L. Jackson was right. As soon as I sat down with the keyboard I knew exactly what to do.

 **I'm really sorry this is written so bad. I had the idea and I'm just trying to push it all out now before I get side tracked. I also have another fic that I'm working on, that is a little more important to me right now, so this is really just an after thought. So sorry to anybody reading this that like actually cares. I will finish the story and I will try to make it good. But it will be a while before I finish and a lot of chapters will probably feel rushed and, like this one, won't be very well written, and sorry about that.**


End file.
